Lovelin Academy High School
by Sora Firestar
Summary: Renji is entering a new bording school and meets his new roomates for the first time.  sorry if i spelled anything wrong.  I'll post more if this one gets a good reveiw. Naruto is in love with Ichi but Sai gets to Naruto first.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovelin Academy High school **

(I don't own bleach. If you copy my story but have different names I will find you and make you take it down. This does contain Yaoi between different characters. If you don't like Yaoi don't read.)

First need-to-know fact: Ichigo and dark Ichigo are twins but Dark Ichigo's name is going to be Ichi so you don't get confused between the two.

Second need-to-know fact: There is no main character because there are several stories and are from the uke point of view.

Chapter one:

Hi my name is Renji. I'm a freshman at Lovelin Academy. Lovelin Academy is a all-boys school. If you knew that good for you cause I didn't and I learned the hard way. This is what happened on my first day. I live in dorm room 612 in building 2. The first time is walked in I was shocked. My new roommate was having sex with some one. Not wanting to be mean I closed the door and went around the corner and waited. When I closed the door they didn't hear me. They finaly came out after about 30 minutes. I looked around the corner and saw 2 guys standing their. One of them was staring at me and the other was talking. The one talking was my roommate. When he noticed I was there he ran over and shook my hand. "Hi my name is Ichigo and this is my brother Ichi." Ichi was still staring at me and it was starting to creep me out. Ichigo was pushing me in the room and pushing Ichi down the hall. As soon as we were in the room he locked the door. I was standing next to the bed they were on. He took my bags and took out what looked to be a condom for the dresser. The next thing I knew I was on the bed being humped by Ichigo. He had handcuffed me to the bed and striped me down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get rid of my hardon with my brother so I need you to help me a bit. If it hurts tell me and I'll make it better, kay." Ichigo said before kissing my forehead.

He grabbed my legs and truned me on my side so he could get to my ass. From the corner of my eye I could see that he had grabbed something and popped the cap off. Then I felt something hot a wet go around my asshole. I screamed a little and then the feeling stopped. He looked at me.

"this is your first time isn't it?" he said waiting for an answer.

I nodded my head and he continued. My dick started to get hard. After he had prepared me he stuck his cock in. it felt like I was being ripped apart. I told him it hurt and he started to stroke my dick.

" shhhh. It'll feel better in a minute love."

He kept going and I started to moan slightly. He was going slow but gaining speed. He undid the handcuffs and flipped me over and entered again. When he did I came. I looked at him and my face turned scarlet. He quietly kissed me and started again. He came shortly after and kissed my forehead again. I fell asleep on his chest. When I woke up I was covered in cum and sweat. Just then I notice Ichigo wasn't in bed, and the bathroom door was open so he wasn't in there. I stood up and Ichigo walked through the door. He ran over to me and held me up since I had almost fell. He picked me up bridal style and placed me on the bed. He got up and went to my bag and took it to the dresser and started to unpack my stuff. I saw him place some of my boxer-briefs in his pocket.

"Hey," he said truning around to face me, "do you wanna got out sometime with me."

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said quietly as I got up.

He walked over to me and picked me up giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You need to go to the bathroom right?" he said.

"Yeah but can you leave once we're in there I'm not comfortable to go infront of you." I said blushing slightly.

Once we we're in there he put me down and left. After I came out, Ichigo wasn't in the room. I walked over to the dresser to look for some underwear. I went though all the drawers and didn't find any. Just then Ichigo walked through the door and turned around.

"Yeah Ichigo wear are my underwear?"

"umm…. I don't know what your talking about. Hey how about we have sex again!" he said nervously.

"NO! GIVE. ME. MY. UNDERWEAR. NOW!"

He fell back startled and pulled some of my undies from his pocket and gave them to me. I said thank you and kissed him. We sat on the bed and started to makeout. After about a week of classes the teachers came into each room to inspect them. They came into our room and stared at what was supposted to be mine and went over to it.

"So you two have been sleeping together huh." Kenpachi said. "It's ok I won't yell at you for it."

After that it was like that every week after.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVELIN ACADEMY HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 2!

Yay its up its finally up ok so I'm making this in a crossover since I believe that it'll get more people reading it so don't get mad at me cause it's going to have Naruto and other Naruto characters in it. And another thing if you review this story I do not want you to criticse my story because I woke this a year ago and have no intentions on changing it. (But I will change the characters if I think it'll help the story) ok now on with the explanations yay!

First need-to-know fact: Naruto looks like a girl in the story because he has long hair and we all know his face is just so cute XD.

Second need-to-know fact: Sai is insane. But I'm sure most of you knew that.

Chapter 2:

Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a freshman at Lovelin Academy. Don't you dare call me a girl because of the way I look! Well my story starts when I was with Ichi at one of the lunch tables in the cafatira. You know what Ichi looks like right? Well incase you didn't he strong and smart and tall and he has with hair and black eyes and he's beautiful. Aaaahhhh just thinking about him makes me feel hot. But anyways we were eating our lunches when Sai came over(of all the people in the world it had to be him ugh). He sat down next to me and invited me to a party in dorm 206. I wasn't going to go since Ichi hated Sai but Ichi told me to go have fun so I went.

I got there and the room was empty. (-.- big shocker) I saw Sai sitting on his bed with his pants down. He was looking at me with bedroom eyes. I started to move towards the door. I was almost to the door when Sai ran over to me and pinned me to the door. He started to kiss me. I tryied to grab something to push him away with but he was to strong. I started to cry as he pulled up my shirt. He picked me up and brought me to his bed starting to take off my pants. I knew he would grab me if I tryied to run. I looked down and saw that Sai was mastrabating with his 8 inch cock. After his dick was wet he grabed mine. He went dast as time went on. He tormented me by fingering me and pulling his fingers out. I begged him to keep going. He went to his nightstand and pulled out a raspberry flavored lube. He squirted out a globe into his hand and rubbed it all over my cock and started sucking. I was twitching so much and he stoped just before I came. He took my cock back into his mouth and bit it. When he did I screamed and erupted in his mouth. After that he separated my legs and eased his dick into me. He went slow for awhile to tease me. I was moaning in pleasure and pain as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. I started moving my hips so he would go faster but when I tried he grabbed my hips. He then started to go faster and harder. He stuck a baby pacifier in my mouth so I wouldn't moan to loud. It was about 12 pm when Ichi came looking for me. He walked through the door and I started to cry. Sai looked at Ichi and said that he didn't act fast enough. Ichi walked over and pulled Sai off of me. He picked me up and brought me to our dorm room. He kissed my forehead and told me to go to sleep.

I fell asleep and started to dream about how Ichi felt when he saw me like that. With Sai on top of me, fucking my ass as I screamed. It's true im in love with Ichi and he loves me but hes never asked me out.

When I woke up Ichi was on his bed writing like he usually does in the morning. I slowly got up and went over to him and sat on his lap. I asked if he was ok and he kissed my head again and said he was fine.

After that insicdent we started going out. Acationaly Renji would stop by and we would talk about how the twins were in bed and if they would the same size. We would hang out afterschool with them and we would see how much Ichigo and Renji were so in love.


End file.
